


You talk too much

by Anaelita



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Canon Universe, Councilman Sokka, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Fire Lord Zuko, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon, Republic City, Reunited and It Feels So Good, illustrated story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Anaelita
Summary: Fire Lord Zuko is invited to a formal meeting in Republic City. That gives him time to catch up with the rest of Team Avatar... and surrender to his attraction to Sokka.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), mentioned Aang/Katara - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 419





	You talk too much

**Author's Note:**

> I received a commission from the wonderfully talented [@umikochannart](https://umikochannart.tumblr.com/) and it's so gorgeous I couldn't not share it with the rest of the world ! So I wrote a fic about it...
> 
> Enjoy :)

Years have passed since Ozai's defeat and the world is at peace. Republic City is growing and restless, and the members of Team Avatar settled there to pursue their mission of bringing balance to the world.

Except Zuko who stayed in Caldera City, busying himself with Fire Lord duties. Today is different, though, as he has been invited to a formal meeting about the growing problems caused by the Agni Kai Triad. He knows his insight as Fire Nation leader will highly be regarded, but above all he's eager because that gives him an occasion to reunite with his friends.

Sokka's been very busy, too, even more now that he's been appointed Councilman of Republic City. He organized today's meeting because Toph, now in charge of the Police, and himself, are hands full with the situation and could use a bit of help. This is also a good occasion to gather Team Avatar like the good old days. He has a soft smile at the thought, and gets ready for the day.

* * *

Everyone perfectly plays their role during the meeting.

Councilman Sokka introduces all participants for the Fire Lord who doesn't necessarily know them all, then presents the agenda.

His intervention is followed by Chief Beifong's, explaining more in detail the trouble the Police has had with the Agni Kai Triad.

Fire Lord Zuko then explains the spirit of the Fire Nation citizens to a captivated audience, throwing in one or two historical references for good measure, and explains how the Fire Nation deals with such criminals.

The Council deliberates, and finally Avatar Aang comes up with a strategy to tame the outlaws.

The Secretary of the Council is entrusted with the task to formalize everything that's been said during the meeting, before it is adjourned and everyone leaves.

As they exit the room, Aang, Sokka and Toph regroup to greet Zuko.

Aang goes straight to him and gives him a great accolade. "Zuko, it's so good to see you", he warmly smiles.

"Thanks for coming", Sokka says as he places a hand on the young Fire Lord's shoulder.

The firebender has a soft smile. "My pleasure."

Toph punches him in the other shoulder. "Been a while, Sparky."

"I know", he weakly retorts. "Oh, and how's Katara doing ?", Zuko asks he leaves Aang's hug.

"Well..." The young Avatar beams and shuffles on his feet. "I was actually waiting for you to come here so I could tell you all something."

Sokka squints.

Zuko thoughtfully hums.

Toph huffs. "C'mon, Twinkle-toes, spit it out, I can hear your heart racing from here."

Aang takes in a deep breath. "We're gonna have another baby", he excitedly says, stars in his eyes.

Sokka gapes a little at the announce. "Are you kidding ? I'm gonna be an uncle again ?? When will you guys stop ?!"

Zuko blinks. "Wow", he says, baffled. "This... this is so cool ! I'm so happy for you... four ?", he adds with a wide smile.

As Sokka takes a step back, Toph claps a hand on Aang's back. "Congrats, Twinkle-toes, and good luck at raising another mini-you !"

The young Avatar chuckles and shakes his head. "It's gonna be okay, I love my family. And I'm glad you're all a part of it", he says, a soft look on his face. "Why don't you all come tonight, and have dinner with us ?"

"Always up for a good meal in good company", Sokka winks.

"Sure", Toph says.

Zuko nods, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. "Of course."

"Then it's settled. I have to go back to Air Temple Island now, but don't be late tonight", Aang gently teases, a finger raised in warning as he leaves the premises.

"Yeah, duties are calling, but see you guys t'night", Toph smiles and follows suit.

Zuko exhales a soft sigh, and turns to Sokka.

The Water Tribe man has an awkward little smile as he finds himself alone with the young Fire Lord. Not that his presence is unwanted – rather the contrary, actually – it's just that being reunited after so much time apart makes him feel giddy.

"What are _you_ up to, then ?"

Sokka clears his throat. "Well I could get back to work, or... we could catch up ? It's been so long..." He secretely hopes to spend more time alone with Zuko...

The firebender fondly looks at his friend. "Of course, I'd like that", he says as a crooked smile appears on his face. And he's not lying, because he definitely has a soft spot for the Water Tribe man.

"Great", the other beams. "Follow me, I'll show you around."

And they do catch up, walking side-by-side in Republic City's streets while Sokka guides Zuko as a first-class tour operator would. They sit on a bench in a park, gaze at the turtleducks in the nearby pond as they laugh together.

Sokka realizes how much he missed his friend, and tells Zuko stories of the ever-growing Republic City to satisfy his curiosity, throws in a few more personal stories for the sake of it... until they decide to hang out at the Councilman's place until dinner.

"You have a _mansion_ now ?!", Zuko exclaims as they reach the premises.

"Hehe, perks of being Councilman", Sokka reveals with a suggestive wiggling of his eyebrow.

Zuko rolls his eyes but follows him inside, feeling both impressed by the small building and charmed by the Water Tribe's man cockiness.

Sokka leads the way to the library.

Zuko drinks the Water Tribe man's words like ambrosia, captivated as his own audience was during the meeting. There's some good storytelling here, for sure, but the firebender hoards deeper feelings for Sokka than just the love of tales...

But Sokka's an inexhaustible source of unbelievable stories, and he's caught up in the moment, standing, declaiming and waving his hands around to emphasize his points, until-

Zuko briskly walks to Sokka, invades his personal space, and places a hand on the wooden doorframe behind him.

Sokka gasps and feels his cheeks heat up. Suddenly he feels trapped, back against the doorframe, but it's a delicious kind of trap, cocooned by the young Fire Lord's warmth. He doesn't have much time to dwell on it, though-

-as Zuko leans in to steal a heated kiss from the Water Tribe man, while raising his hand to grab Sokka's shoulder and hold him close.

Sokka's left hand finds anchor on the side of Zuko's neck and idly tangles in jet black hair, as he blinks and barely processes what's happening. After a fleeting moment of having the firebender's lips pressed against his he realizes he's supposed to do something, and _finally_ , he closes his eyes and allows himself to be caught into the moment.

Zuko has a small moan as Sokka starts answering to the kiss, and gently parts his lips for deeper contact.

Sokka's tongue sneaks its way into Zuko's mouth and next thing he knows, he's in heaven. He learns the curves of the firebender's lips by heart, sucks the tip of his tongue, gets drunk out of his taste and playfully bites his lower lip.

The kiss is getting hotter and hungrier by the second, and Zuko's baffled by the intensity of the the whole thing. When he finally leans back for air, he smirks and says, "You talk too much."

"Uh-huh", Sokka retorts with a violent blush. "Why so sudden though ?"

The young Fire Lord has a low chuckle whose rumble sends a shiver down Sokka's spine. A shining golden gaze bores into blue eyes, and he says with a lopsided smile, "Didn't seem like you minded until now..."

Sokka's heart skips a beat at realizing the firebender is right, and his gaze flies down as he bites his lower lip.

But Zuko's right fingers moves from the wall to Sokka's chin, tilting it up so he meets the firebender's gaze. "Hey, you okay ?"

"Yeah... you surprised me is all", Sokka breathes out, timidly glancing at golden eyes from under. "Thought I was the only one-"

But Zuko cuts him with a firm kiss. "I've been dreaming about kissing you since we went to the Boiling Rock !" he exclaims as he leans back.

Sokka's eyes fly wide open as he processes the fact that his crush was requited for so long. He blinks twice as the information sinks in, and finally a smile grows on his face.

"Hey", Zuko softly says. "I love you."

The tanned man audibly swallows. "Zuko...", he murmurs after a fleeting moment, carding his hands at the nape of his neck before pulling the firebender for a bruisingly hard kiss. He chuckles against Zuko' lips. "Oh spirits, I love you too."

Zuko only presses his body harder against Sokka's, tightening his grip around him.

Sokka exhales a long contented sigh against Zuko's shoulder and hair. "You're so warm", he murmurs, sliding his hand against the young Fire Lord's robes to outline his body.

Zuko's hands find the small of Sokka's back to pull him even closer.

They lay there, relishing in the other's close presence, until Sokka leans back and says, "The Boiling Rock ? Seriously ? Why haven't you ever tried, before ?"

Zuko incredulously looks at him. "Uh, duh, maybe because you've always been surrounded by women ? I didn't even know you were interested in men..."

"Um, about that", Sokka scratches the back of his head, "I _usually_ prefer women, but- it's- just, _you_."

Zuko feels his heart swell, and his gaze softens. "I feel special now", he murmurs.

"But you are ! From banished jerkbender prince to Fire Lord, you've come a long way... You're smart, you're strong, and ever since you started listening to Iroh you've become wiser, and you've more than redeemed yourself for whatever wrong you did."

"Sokka..." Zuko tightens his hold on the Water Tribe man's waist. "What should I say ? You started off as the "meat and sarcasm guy" and now you're Councilman of Republic City, I'm so proud of you. And you're the most resourceful non-bender I've ever met. Even Azula made sure to keep you at bay..."

Sokka puffs his chest out with pride.

Zuko caresses the other's freshly trimmed sidecut.

The Water Tribe man leans into the touch. "Feels good."

"There's plenty more where that came from", Zuko deadpans.

Sokka softly chuckles. "Don't need to say that twice", he retorts.

Zuko leans in for another kiss, invitingly tilting his head to the side to deepen it.

Sokka eagerly responds, licking Zuko's lower lip as he threads a hand through his silky hair.

When the young Fire Lord leans back he asks, "What do we do now ?"

"I want to stay in your arms. Cuddles until it's time to go to Air Temple Island ?", Sokka offers.

"Count me in !"

"Good, good." Sokka grabs Zuko's hand and drags him along the corridors, until they reach his bedroom.

There they lay on the king size bed, the firebender holding Sokka close.

The Water Tribe man snuggles closer to his crush, and says, "Do you wanna tell the others ?"

"Of course, there's no reason to hide ourselves. I even changed the law back home so same-sex couples wouldn't have to live in the hide."

"Ooh, nice. Does that mean I can call you my fiery boyfriend now ?"

"Wouldn't want it any other way", Zuko softly smiles as he places a tender kiss on Sokka's temple.

There's a soft hum, then, "Thanks for trying your luck back there", Sokka says, tangling his fingers with the firebender's.

"I guess I couldn't wait anymore", Zuko reveals, feeling heat rising up to his cheeks.

"Aww." Sokka kisses Zuko's pulse on his neck, relishing in his scent. "To think it took us so long... Feels so normal, though", the Councilman says.

"What ?"

"Being here, with you. Like an obviousness I never knew about."

Zuko quietly chuckles, and tightens his hold on Sokka. "Yeah", he breathes out. "Well, thanks for not rejecting me."

"Are you kidding me ? You're the hottest firebender I know, pun intended. And the first one I've ever had feelings for."

Surprised and relieved, Zuko has a genuine laugh. Then he looks down at Sokka with awe and quiet adoration. "I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you", he says.

And Sokka simply smiles and says, "Me too."

They enjoy their shared peace, the other's presence, until it's time to join the others for dinner. They walk hand in hand towards the ferry that will bring them to Air Temple Island, a deliberate gesture that just make their hearts swell with hope for the future : they're going to be so good to each other, and so good _together_.


End file.
